


Despair

by Soha_Friend



Series: The Feelings We Had [2]
Category: Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: #sequel #request, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 16:30:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15822687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soha_Friend/pseuds/Soha_Friend
Summary: Empty.A piece of yellow parchment paper was lying on the floor. There were two names, written in thick black ink. Two names - forever engraved in paper, forever disappearing into the past. The only two reasons to live - gone.





	Despair

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to my story “Trust”, requested by AnimeFTW10. Thank you so much for requesting this, it was really fun to write! If you haven’t read the first one, though, you should go ahead and do that, before you return ;)

**Freeze frame, please let me paint a mental picture portrait**  
**Something you won't forget, it's all about my forehead**  
**And how it is a door that holds back contents**  
**That makes Pandora's box contents look non-violent.**

 

  
_Empty_.

A vacant mat was crumpled on the floor of the room they used to share. The cold wind was howling outside in mourning of the passing day, raising an unforgiving, mountain blizzard. Bare, white walls trapped the last remains of hope, like a psychiatric cell.

He was not used to feeling fear or sadness. Those feelings were alien to him, unwelcome, and way too sudden.He was never as strong as his ice, but shattered just as fast. He had no reason to show weakness before.He had no reason to hold back now.

 _Empty_.

A piece of yellow parchment paper was lying on the floor. There were two names, written in thick black ink. Two names - forever engraved in paper, forever disappearing into the past. The only two reasons to live - gone.

It could not be true! Could not…  
  
His eyes glowed a bright blue light in the darkness. The temperature dropped in the room unbearably, making the windows collect mist and freeze over from the outside.

And at first he laughed: loudly, hysterically, scaring even himself. The laugh burned his lungs, settling deep down in his chest, until it became a shriek. A yell, echoing through the hollowness of the endless corridors. Painfully scratching him from inside, pulling at his insides, ripping out his guts.

The blue flashed blindingly. Frost covered the walls, creeping up like the spiders that settled his mind.

He hit the wall with a fist, desperately trying to calm down. But the scream only prolonged, and it seemed as if he had no control over it. The wall cracked under the weight of the punch, leaving a warm trail of blood that was now covering his knuckles.

_You failed us, Bi-Han. You failed ME._

All the feelings collided, taking over him like a tsunami wave, drowning him with its intensity. As he swam in the ocean of guilt, dangling in the black abyss of the emptiness, the last glimmers of hope disappeared on the surface. His head was buzzing, his lungs were full of water. He was drowning. Sinking to the bottom, slowly losing the sight of the light.

And suddenly there was silence. Nothing left. Just the truth. Just the horrible all consuming realization.

He fell onto his knees, taking hold of his head.

 _YOU failed me_.

Tears rolled down, wetting his palms. Weak. Weak to the Lin Kuei. Weak to himself.

He always fought for something indefinite, and never got to face his only purpose. Never got to tell his brother how strong his… his love was. Never got to hug him, to laugh, to do everything an elder brother should. To tell him that everything he had ever done was right. Was strong. Was. correct.

Sub-Zero was never afraid of death. He partnered with it for too long. He killed and was always ready to die. He thought that he gave everything he could. He thought his brother would be safe, now that he knew how to defeat almost anyone. Sub-Zero never said goodbye…

Never told him how proud he was.

 _Sub-Zero never said goodbye_ , but Bi-Han wished he could. It was too late, now, anyways. Too late to stop, way too late to love. Separation was definite, but he was the one who was supposed to die. He was the one who deserved it.

It was an extremely hard task, for people who were at only two years of active missioning. Kuai and Tomas were never bound to make it. Something was wrong. Had the Grandmaster made a mistake, and lost two assassins? No. That man made no mistakes. This was no mistake.

Only even the best of plans had cons, even the best of servants rioted.

He darted up, anger filling his veins, ice petrifying his already stone heart. Bi-Han stormed through the corridor, in search for answers.

What REALLY happened?

He banged on the door, he was usually quiet around. A slam! The door parted open under the weight of his kick.  
  
“You came. I was expecting you.”

The shadows devoured the insides of the throne room, making the person in front seem even more untouchable. Even more hated. This was their true killer. The one who destroyed, not two, but all three of their lives.

Bi-Han was shaking, eyes glowing brightly.

“You!” he yelled, his scream echoing through the hall.

“Yes, Sub-Zero.”

“You...” his voice quieted down to a trembling whisper, “...killed them.”

“Go to your room, you are tired.”

Tired? Tired! No, he was fed up! He was over this. Over! An ice blade formed in his hand. The truth. Now.

“Think again, Sub-Zero.”

The perfect slave - a marionette, suddenly not wanting to cooperate. Out of the blue, gaining a mind of its own.

The dagger that fit into his palm like an extension to his hand, felt foreignly like a tool. He picked it up, aiming it at the Grandmaster in a wave of rage. He soon shuddered, stepping back.

Bi-Han raised the blade to his own neck.

There was no point to continue, was there?

He closed his eyes, preparing to take his final breath. But his hands were grabbed from behind, making him drop the weapon. He had no will to fight back. He had no will for anything, anymore.

 **I failed you**.

He soon enough, lost the track and feel of time. It could have been weeks, months or years since they died. Just like time, all his following missions were a blur, having no sense or value. He was no longer “the Sub-Zero” they wanted.

After countless attempts to bring the best assassin into shape, the Grandmaster gave up on that case. He made him into a killing machine, using him when needed and locking him up soon after, to prevent his inevitable suicide.

The walls of the isolation cell, were damp with what seemed like tears of its previous residents. Soaked up with despair and devastation. Locking him in the cage of his own mind.

Sometime after, the code name was taken from him, leaving him with nothing but an outline of existence. Everything he had : pride, care, reputation, was taken away. And most importantly, he had not even the illusion of control over his life anymore.

Bi-Han was on the verge of stepping off, losing his mind for so many times, he did not consider that thought new. Everything that was holding him back was gone. And he was going crazy, not only with pain and grief, but with the knowledge of everything he has ever done was for nothing.

The cell became his home, but more so the feeling of consuming solitude and the constant buzzing in his head. They used his only talent - death. He was slowly dying himself, of emptiness and loss of purpose.

It was a life worse than death, and with every day he only wished he perished there instead of them more. And with every mission, he became more and more careless. Until one day…

_he did not return._

  
**Am I the only one I know,  
** Waging my wars behind my face and above my throat?  
Shadows will scream that I'm alone,  
It will not let me sleep, I guess I'll sleep when I'm dead,  
And sometimes death seems better than the migraine in my head. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this wasn’t too cheesy XD Reviews are always welcome.


End file.
